Hush, hush
by simplyKlaine
Summary: A story about Kurt and Blaine's exploration on their body's little kinks and fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Kurt has found out a kink he really, really like, but he was not ready to share it with anyone.**_

Kurt came out of his toilet, red faced, (i.e his sex flush from the tip of his ears to his collar bones), while the rest of him was pink after his warm shower. Blaine was at his study table, fiddling his phone, and abruptly turned around and took a candid photo.

"Ahh Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, covering his man-parts. Coming out of showers bare-assed was common with Blaine around, since he always made sure nobody else was around in the room.

"Oops." Blaine shrugged, smirking at his phone, Kurt's blue eyes round and wide in fear, and looked like a toasty lobster. He definitely was not sorry. "May I keep the nudie Kurt? May I may I?" He stuck his lower lip out and placed his chin on Kurt's tummy, rubbing there affectionally.

"You are creepy. Curly creepy monster of a boyfriend." Kurt's anger melted away as his boyfriend rolling around like a fucking puppy with his eyes wide. His dick twitched at the closeness, trying to get back up. It didn't help when Blaine planted his nose and breathed him in like he was some kind of pillow, then sighing contentedly.

"I love the way you smell.." He mumbled, lips against his lower pelvis, and gave a huge kiss at the top of Kurt's penis like it was some soft gentle fragile treasure.

"Thanks oh god Blaine stop kissing my penis!" He gave a slap at Blaine's shoulder, and little Kurt woozily tried to get up. Of course he didn't. He had an exceptionally good jerk off in his shower earlier on. Blaine pouted an 'okay', mumbling.

"Your penis seems exceptionally gorgeous today.." Blaine said to Kurt, well not directly; he was talking to his dick actually, eyes raking up and down hungrily on the length that was _still _flaccid. "But seems like it don't want some, you know, oral reminder. But that's alright. I still love you." Kurt smiled, giving a kiss at his triangular eyebrows and another on his lips, whispering;

"I actually masturbated just now because I caught a glimpse of you concentrating on homework before I went into the shower. Men who works hard, turns me on too much for your brain to handle." He grinned at strutted away to his underwear drawer, luxuriously taking his time to drag is up his bent thighs and butt, hearing a small moan behind him that seemed to escape its owner. "Besides I'm kinda icky when I'm all freshly clean and my parts are covered in spit, no offense Blaine."

"None taken. Kurt is clean, got it."

Kurt was glad his back was facing Blaine, what he did in the shower 5 minutes ago was _definitely _not clean. He looked down guiltily, suddenly ashamed. He knew he washed himself properly afterwards, but he couldn't help the niggling conscience monster berating him inside. _Blaine should never find out about this._

_**A/N: Can anyone guess? :D**_


	2. Shhhh

_Kink: Deperation/Watersport._

_Blankets. Kurt felt the warm blankets._

Kurt grunted, too lazy to get up (it's 7am!) and curled in on his pillow, ignoring his bladder calls. It worked for about 5 minutes, and his penis decided to wake up too.

"_Blaine." _Kurt huffed in frustration, which few seconds of shuteye had resulted in a picture of his lover in a compromising position behind his eyelids to which his hormones took advantage of. "Get down! I need to sleep."

A picture turned into a repeatedly playing GIF, and then bloomed into a minute long mental recollection of Blaine going down on him, how his head bobbed around, hand twisting in tandem. He groaned, stripped his shirt off and decided to have a bit of me-time in the morning before his moisturizing routine.

He snaked his left hand around his thighs, danced around his hipbones and on his lower tummy in an all-too-familiar routine. A tug here and a rub there, at an agonizingly slow pace. A curious touch of his fingers that dipped right in the middle of his tummy caused an almost electric-like shock, his bladder protesting, but a zap of strong pleasure coursed through the pit of his stomach and down to his erection, tingling, as a drop of precum gathered on the head.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped, his hand gliding over his length quicker, desperate. He was so close, so damn close to the edge. He pressed his palm gently down between his lower pelvis again, hoping for that electricity could send him his well-deserved orgasm. It did, as his prostate emptied on his tummy before his bladder joining in.

"Shit shit!" Kurt ran out from bed, almost falling over at the light-headedness and relieved himself. He leaned against the glass, groaning loudly.

It was only the start.

Kurt started off with a dream. A very, very weird dream that disturbed him. He probably should seek help.

_Blaine slithered into the bathroom where Kurt was showering, Blaine's palms travelling to hold his flaccid manhood towards the toilet. _

"_Blaine?" Kurt had squeaked._

"_Let go, Kurt. I know you want to." Blaine whispered, the pads on his fingers pressing on his tummy like what he did to himself before. Kurt's weak defense broke at the start of a hickey below his ear._

"_B.. Ah." Kurt sighed in relief, the echo of dribble ricocheting off the walls._

If that wasn't weird, he didn't know what was. He dream of his boyfriend holding his cock while he peed.

"UGH!" Kurt buried his head on his desk, absolutely confused at his recurring dream and why on earth is it turning him on so much he woke up with a boner every single time. It was icky, gross, and Kurt hated it. He is so fucking weird. And did he mention unhygienic? Well, technically it's sterile but, still.

Things with Blaine were changing. He declined handjobs that he loved so much, because whenever his hand touches his cock, his mind springs back to that dream and Kurt would automatically recoil.

"Blaine! Mmmm no hands."

"Blaine! I… want your tongue, unngh please."

"Blaine.. I wanna feel your cock on mine."

Blaine obliged happily at all his requests, willing to please his partner again and again. He did notice the lack of touching on his part, though, and the fourth time, he tried again.

"Mmmm Kurt.." A hand snaked up his thigh, and rubbed his crotch gingerly, hoping to get a happy sigh from Kurt that he loved, the one that sounds breathy and loving, as makes him ache with pleasure. Instead, he was met with a tense and a frown that lasted less than a second.

"Blaine, B.. " He resumed his breathy pants.

"Yes, babe?" He felt it. Kurt wasn't responding to his touches anymore. Instead, Kurt was getting soft. "Kurt?"

He felt terrible. Is Kurt losing interest in his body? Does Kurt not want to have sex anymore? Is he too boring?

"Do you still love me, Kurt?"

"Of course!" Kurt's eyes snapped open with fierce determination, almost insulted at the question.

"Then I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"W..What's wrong?" Blaine didn't miss the flicker of panic in his eyes.

"For the past week that we've been intimate, I noticed.." Blaine said softly, Kurt's eyes widening in wild anxiousness.

"W..What?"

"Am I too..boring at sex?" Blaine's voice was small, eyes casted downwards.

"No? Huh- Blaine dear, no, you're wonderful, I-" Kurt attempted to explain, but Blaine cut in.

"You no longer respond to me, Kurt, when I touch you there you flinch ever so slightly but I _notice, _okay? I suck at this, don't I?" Blaine's eyes were wet, and he rarely ever cries. Oh god no, no.

"Blaine no it's not you, don't cry, please, it's me. I had a disturbing dream and..and.. and I was a bit.. traumatised or something it's not you, I promise." Kurt debated whether to spill the beans now. He hugged him softly, giving a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Dream?"

"I.. I don't.. wanna talk about it.. It's.. " Kurt mumbled a clouded mess, shaking his head. Blaine looked at him part curious and part sadness, trying to make out what he's saying. "bad.."

"Bad?" Blaine frowned, more intrigued.

"Guilty..dreams.." Kurt bit his lip, let Blaine scoop him to his arms and laid there. He sighed, wishing to keep the secret sealed but he felt an obligation to tell him.

"No rush." Blaine kissed his cheek, prepared for any emotions Kurt has to offer.

They sat in silence for a minute, before Kurt whispering a soft word.

"Kink."

"Kink?"

"I..dreamt of .. some _things _and it's not normal! I liked it and I feel guilty and it's stuck in my head ever since."

"I guess it has something to do with me?"

"The dream, yes. The kink, no..?"

"Ah. So.. What does the kink involve?"

Kurt was buried in his chest, shaking his head. "I can't tell."

"Does it involve… _props?"_

"No..?"

"I guess that eliminates a lot of options." Kurt froze. "I won't judge you, you know."

"I know, I'll judge me all by myself, thanks."

"Does involve.. illegal things?"

"NO!"

"Bodily harm?"

"I guess not."

"Then I think it's not that terrible?"

"It's… shameful. Let's talk about other things, please."

Blaine had not seen the increasingly panicked face of Kurt and the amount of embarrassment kept inside this little figure, until he felt him quiver at the shoulder, trying his best not to let his face flame up.

"I'm sorry. Okay. I'll always be here to talk, alright? Why not I go get some milk and we can watch a nice film together for the night." He gave a small peck on his cheek, giggling into his neck. "Cheer up babe. I'll use your bathroom."

Kurt shivered, trying to concentrate on the movie collection, but his hearing decided to focus on the sounds Blaine was making, making his dick ache again. The wave of humiliation washed through him, stinging his eyes as he quietly sobbed into his palms. _Stop it. Blaine is gonna see you._

Too late.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine gasped behind him, absolutely devastated being ignorant to what was consuming Kurt inside.

"It's so fucking weird I hate it. I'm so ashamed of it but my body likes it. What do I do, Blaine?"


End file.
